


Dark Mage Corruption Vs Hero Prince's Bride

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Corruption, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, Other, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Tharja’s corrupted a number of heroes now with her dark magic. However, one is keen on escaping. Can Marth make it out of the clutches of Tharja’s dark corruptive magic and into the arms of his sweet love? Or will his new fuckable ass and set of girly hips walk right into another devious ploy?





	Dark Mage Corruption Vs Hero Prince's Bride

Marth couldn’t remember what life was like without Tharja anymore. Yet, somehow, it’d only been a week since he degraded himself in public and was taken under her wing. It already felt so long, as if multiple lifetimes of sexual experiences had already passed by!

Scarcely a minute had passed since being snatched up by Tharja without having something submerged in his ass. Whether it was Tharja’s fist, her titanic shaft, that sizeable cock from the Nohrian lady, or the double ended dildo he shared with that crossdresser, something was always spreading his inner walls wide. Being totally emasculated and reduced to a total anal bitch was now the new norm for poor Marth.

And the worse part? Marth loved it. Tharja had cast all manner of spells on him in his short time here to make anal totally irresistible. Where once his forgettable ass and legs sat, now a huge shaking bubbly boy butt stood in its place. Even walking was a hard ordeal now with his huge cheeks and thighs smashing together during even his normal gate! His cock had lost almost all of the modest length and power he had powering it. Where once a brave Falchion sat, now only a tiny tipper was left. Jacking his meager length gave Marth no stimulus, no matter how the poor prince tried. Orgasms were an anal only affair from now on, it seemed. 

Ah, but that was hardly the worst of it. From what Tharja had explained to him, supposedly his prostate was huge now! It wrapped around part of his colon like a ring, making shoving anything up there feel totally amazing. It wasn’t as if he constantly had dicks and dildos and magic tentacles forced upon him, he actively seeked them out! His desperate p-spot needed as much stimulus as it could get! For as humiliating as it was, at least he was spared the fate of that Forrest boy. His prostate was so huge at this point, it looked as if he were lugging around a pregnant stomach…

This morning though was different. For once, Marth found himself not craving to seek out Tharja’s morning wood and ride it reverse cowgirl. No, he seemed… normal at the moment. He felt completely lucid without a tinge of arousal clotting his brain to want nothing more than cock-clenching, ass-breaking sex. It was a total rarity where he got to think like a normal human being. Marth knew exactly how he needed to spend that time.

Escape. With this fleeting moment of control, Marth needed to find escape from Tharja’s corrupted harem.

This corner of the order of heroes where Marth and his fellow fallen heroes were trapped was assumed abandoned, locked with seemingly no key to let anyone in. Of course, that was all a facade. The only key from the outside was Tharja’s magic to let slutty corrupted heroes in and never let them back out. Oh, but what about the other way around? Could Marth push the door open from the inside without Tharja’s dark magic? It seemed unlikely but it was Marth’s only choice.

That was it. The exit. A jiggle of the door knob and it stayed shut. A press of his shoulder against the door and… nothing. No wait, there was more to it than nothing! There was just the tiniest bit of movement! Maybe if he put all his weight to it and gave the door a shove…

There! It worked! The door to Tharja’s corrupt hero harum was open and escapable! Marth rushed forward, paying the slap of his new thick, girly thighs no mind as he ran with all his heart. Freedom! Sweet freedom!

What to do with all this freedom then? What should he do first now with the knowledge of what devious machinations Tharja was running right under the order of heroes? Tell Anna or the other leaders? Get a cleric to heal him of his feminizing curses? No, something more important was at the top of Marth’s priority list. Marth owed his darling Caeda an apology for cumming from anal right in front of her. Would she ever accept him again? Would she really and truly believe him after that nasty stunt?

The time to test that was now. As Marth exitted the hallway into the lobby, Caeda was right there.

“Caeda!” Marth blurted, darting towards his romantic interest.

“Marth!” Caeda responded, opening her arms for a tight embrace.

The two let the affection that had been slowly building inside of them out in one long darling hug.

“Ooh Caeda, it’s so good to see you!” Marth began. “I’m sorry for that spectacle earlier, I wasn’t much in control of my own body! This awful mage had taken ahold of me and-”

“Oh, it’s fine~ I forgive you! I’m just happy to have you back! We have a whole lot of catching up to do, haha!” Caeda replied.

The two held steadfast for a while, locked in the other’s embrace. It all seemed like such a picture perfect moment for the two lovers, finally freed from the perils of that horrid dark mage…

Caeda reached back and gave Marth’s new voluptuous rump a firm squeeze. The woman’s delighted giggles transitioned to more sulty and playful noises. That seemed… odd. Marth had absolutely had sex on the mind with Caeda before, but she never figured she’d be this up front about it.

Then Marth felt something press against his crotch. Caeda… Caeda had an erection.

“Wow, Tharja really turned you into a total anal bitch after all, huh~?” Caeda teased. “I couldn’t believe it when she said that, but hey, I guess the proof’s right here in front of me!”

Marth found it difficult to give a proper reaction. A mix of total confusion as to why Caeda was acting this way and why she seemed to have a stiffy clashed with his libido flaring back to life from Caeda’s ass groping and teasing. Caeda… Caeda knew Tharja? Had she gotten to his beloved before him!?

Confused and conflicted, Marth spoke up again. “Wh-what?”

Caeda was quick to move, hands reaching back again to pants the once proud hero king and get a good look at his new obscene ass and luscious legs. “Woooow~! You look like a lady from the waist down! And your dick is so… so tiny! Ahahaha! Man, I can’t believe I use to fantasize about getting knocked up by you. Who’d ever want a wimpy little clitty like that inside them!”

A defiant retort swelled up in Marth… only for those angry words to melt away to nothing. The very moment one of Caeda’s fingers darted into Marth’s veteran asshole to poke and prod and his overgrown p-spot, all that fire to escape was gone. The last fragment of defiant hero was nearly gone. The full front of sissy buttslut broken hero came surging up. Whatever defense he had was gone. All Marth could do was moan like a total bitch in heat from having his love button smashed, all while his former lover accurately assessed his fractured masculinity.

Caeda continued. “It’s a good thing Tharja grew a cock on me! She said your wimpy dick would never ever ever be able to please a woman ever again so I’d need to be the man in our relationship. Isn’t that so considerate of her, dear?” 

Marth bit his lip and shuffled his weight as Caeda grabbed ahold of him. That brief moment of lucidity he’d enjoyed was evaporating the more rough and humiliating his girlfriend was. As her huge cock well above whatever his old length had been thudded against his plump cheeks, only one thing seemed to be on Marth’s mind. He wanted it. Bad. He wanted to get totally fucked like a woman by his girlfriend’s superior cocklength! His tiny cocklette was even dewing impotent pre cum just at this foreplay! Oh but he couldn’t give in. He couldn’t let Tharja completely ruin the both of them…

“Hnnf… Mmm-MMMM… Fuck me!” Marth cried out “Fuck my tight little bitch-pussy and spunk in my asshole Caeda!”

Caeda obliged. The woman pinned her sad excuse for a man down onto the floor and shoved her obscenely thick, long cock into Marth’s veteran asshole. There was absolutely no controlling them. The moment Caeda’s glans slipped inside her shell of a man, both knew it’d take until Marth’s gut was stuffed with semen to finally get up. Their sex was ruthless, ball-slapping, ass slamming action, both completely absorbed in the heat of the moment! Infact, their down-to-the-hilt pumping of Marth’s massive femboy rump was so loud and animalistic, it soon attracted bystanders…

“My my~! So nice to see such a happy couple make a reunion~” Tharja sneered.

“Huff... Hi Tharja~!”” Caeda blurted out between breaths slamming her cock meat deep into the folds of her sissy hero king

“U-urgh… hello Mistress Tharja~” a defeated Marth spat out, all that fiery to resolve to escape crushed beneath the metric ton of pleasure from getting his massive prostate pulverized. 

“You two really are fated for one another! It’s so adorable washing you get all cutesy and fucky together~ I’m sure your relationship never would have held together without my little gifts to the two of you~”

Caeda and Marth had started to ignore Tharja as she prattled on. Marth was screaming for his girlfriend to fuck him deeper and deeper while Caeda groped and spanked his succulent ass cheeks. They were so intoxicated by the hypersexual assets Tharja had bestowed them with, it was hard for them to focus on anything else.

“The door’s open for whenever you two are done fucking each other.” Tharja explained. “Just come as a couple and I’ll let you in to play with the rest of the fallen heroes. Sound good?”

Tharja was only met with grunts and moans in response. Ah, they’d figure it out. Who was Tharja to disturb a happy couple? Tharja was already pulling their strings. She might as well let her puppets flail all their own for just a short while.


End file.
